


A Gift of Deliberation

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley learns that Albus Severus Potter is not an enigma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Deliberation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 Dudley Redeemed. Many thanks to Crucified Love for looking over it!

From his cosy seat, Dudley eyed the craziness unfolding in front of him. It was Christmas Day, and presents were passed around and opened. Joyous shouts and loud laughter rang through his ears, and he ducked when a lumpy stocking flew over his head. He grew dizzy when the force of ten thousand or so redheads of varying shades started stampeding all over the room, but his eyes quickly zoned in on one boy.

Albus Severus Potter had picked up a plain-looking green package, tied with a white ribbon. That was one of the three packages in the room that wasn't flashy or animated like the other packages, and Dudley held his breath as Albus slowly unravelled the ribbon, letting it fall into his lap.

Dudley knew what was behind the plain wrapping paper. It was a gift he had mulled over for several days before carefully making his selection -- so unlike James' or Lily's gifts, both of which he was able to choose quickly. The two of them were easy to read and figure out, both of them outgoing and confident.

But not Albus, who was quieter than his siblings, more introspective with hidden depths in those familiar green eyes -- a mystery, he was.

Dudley, as nonchalantly as possible, watched Albus rip apart the paper and watched the way Albus just stared at the gift. It was a box -- a fountain pen kit. In it was a handsome fountain pen, in bold black, with gold and silver designs along its body. There were several different types of nibs and ink refills in the kit and a small notebook with a leather cover. Albus looked up at Dudley with unreadable eyes.

Swallowing hard and feeling dread growing inside of him, Dudley said, "Your dad told me you like to write stories. So, I, erm, thought you'd like to write with this."

He became more uncomfortable by the silence, and before he could tell Albus that he could exchange the gift, Albus let out a beaming smile. As quick as a wink, Albus had crossed the room to give him a big hug, and Dudley found himself hugging back. It was then he heard a very soft, "Thank you, Uncle Dudley. This is the best gift ever!"

And all Dudley could say back was "Happy Christmas, Albus."


End file.
